Daily Adventure
by Pixiixixii
Summary: A collection of 300-word drabbles revolving around Harry and Ginny's lives when their kids are very young.
1. Chapter 1

_A collection of 300-word drabbles revolving around Harry and Ginny's lives when their kids are very young._

_I hope you enjoy!_

"No, Albus, it's okay," Harry groaned, picking up the small boy. His mouth was open in a little pink "o," and he was wailing loudly. Tears trickled from eyelids that were squeezed shut.

"Hey, hey," Harry said to the baby, rocking him lightly. "Shh. You'll be okay." Albus had tripped, falling into the corner of a low table, and a bruise was already forming on his arm. Still, Harry suspected that Albus was more startled than hurt.

Albus didn't stop crying, and Harry shouted, "Ginny!"

"Harry, quiet!" Ginny exclaimed, walking in. Her belly preceded her, round with their unborn daughter. "I finally got James to bed."

She looked at still-crying Albus, coming over to stroke his dark hair. "I can take him."

Harry handed over the two-year-old, who wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and buried his face in her shoulder. He stopped crying almost immediately, sniffling loudly.

"Wow," Harry mumbled. "Somebody has the magic touch."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his terrible joke. "I'll go put him to bed."

"Good idea," Harry responded. He sat down on the living room sofa, letting his head fall back onto the cushions. Being a parent was so exhausting.

When Ginny came in, she sat down beside Harry. He slung an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against him. Soon, they were both asleep.

Harry awoke to small fingers poking his leg. He looked down to see that James had gotten out of bed, his hair untidy and sticking up in the back. Harry smiled a little and stood up carefully, so that he didn't disturb Ginny. He knew that she was exhausted.

"You hungry?" he whispered to James.

James nodded, so Harry took him into the kitchen. "Don't tell Mummy," he said, "but if you want, you can have a little bit of treacle tart for a special treat."

James beamed. "Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm making lunch today," Harry informed his family. There was a collective groan, because everyone was familiar with Harry's bad cooking.

He set some knives to work slicing tomatoes and cutting the crusts off bread. Then he found turkey and butter, and cut apples into small pieces.

Soon, four places were set at the table. Once everyone was seated, Harry brought out the plates.

He have Ginny hers first. "For you, my love," Harry said with a flourish, before setting her turkey sandwich and sliced apples in front of her.

Then Harry gave James and Albus their plates: the same food as Ginny, but half-sandwiches and smaller apple pieces.

Finally, he sat down with his own plate. The family dug in.

After her first bite, Ginny looked at Harry in surprise.

"What?" Harry asked, immediately worried that he had done something wrong. That did tend to happen when he cooked.

"It's surprisingly good," Ginny answered once she'd swallowed. "I'm impressed."

"Yum, Daddy," Albus agreed.

James said, "This is the goodest."

"Best," Ginny corrected gently.

"Best," James repeated. "Daddy, this is the bestest."

"Thank you," Harry told his family, smiling around at them all. He took a massive bite of his own sandwich. "Mm!"

Once everyone had finished, Ginny stood to help Harry with the dishes. Harry, though, waved her away.

"Go rest," he said, lightly kissing her cheek. "I can take care of it."

"Wingardium leviosa," Harry then murmured, raising the plates off the table. He carried them magically into the kitchen, where they washed themselves. He just stood there and supervised.

Once everything was done, Harry left the kitchen and joined his family. Ginny was reading to Albus, and James was waving around a rubber chicken that had come from a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fake wand.

Harry smiled, walking over to sit beside Albus and Ginny. He had a perfect little family.


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold and icy outside, but the Potters were warm and cozy. They sat in front of the fireplace, the Christmas tree nearby. The window behind them revealed thickly falling snow.

Harry smiled as the kids got started opening their presents. They were all so excited, quickly ripping the wrapping from the gifts.

James and Albus had a dual gift, and they tore that one open together. Two toy broomsticks fell out, and they turned to stare at Harry and Ginny. Both had eyes round with delight.

"Your mother and I decided it was time we taught you two to play Quidditch," Harry said. "After all, you'll have to carry on the family's legacy."

The boys only understood part of that, but it was enough. They ran to hug their parents. "Thank you!"

Ginny smiled. "Keep opening your presents," she instructed.

They didn't have to be asked twice. James and Albus opened a mix of toys, games and a few clothes, their smiles growing impossibly wider with each present.

There was a big batch of Hagrid's rock cakes, which Harry quietly slipped away, and lots of other presents from old friends. The knitted sweaters from Mrs. Weasley, including a tiny one for the baby, actually brought tears to Harry's eyes.

Finally, they'd opened everything. Harry got up, pulling two last presents from under the tree. He kept the one with his name on it, giving the other to Ginny.

Ginny opened hers first, beaming at what she saw. It was a thin gold chain, with a single glittering diamond hanging from it. "Harry, it's beautiful."

Harry smiled, glad that she liked it. Then he opened his, and started to laugh. She'd given him a "Quidditch Dad" t-shirt and snitch-patterned boxers. "This is perfect."

Ginny handed him the necklace. "Put it on me?"

Harry did so, clasping the delicate strand around her neck. The chain was small enough that it didn't clash with her hair, and the diamond sparkled beautifully. "You look lovely."

"Pretty," James agreed.

Albus smiled.

Harry reached out, and his sons climbed up onto his lap. He put his arms around them, as Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. This was happiness.


End file.
